Tony & Kate: Secret marriage and family
by Anna1988
Summary: Tony and Kate have known each other since they were little and they marry and hide their relationship infront of the collegues. But how long can they hide it?
1. Talking to Tony

July 1997

Tony and Kate have dated for three years. Kate´s older brother Simon and Tony know each other since middle school. Kate knows him since she was a little girl. They started dating when Kate was 19 and Tony was 24. They now live together in a small appartment and they are a happy couple.

One evenign Kate comes home from the university. Thursday was her late day so Tony has already cooked when she comes home. But when she comes home she sits down on the couch and does not want eat anything. Tony starts to worry. "What is wrong Kate?" "I cannot tell you Tony." "Why?" "I just cannot." "You know me Kate I will not stop asking until I get an answer and by now you really have me worried." "OK. There is this one guy who has a lot of classes with me. He has a crush on me and he is a stalker. He thinks that we are a couple and that we will marry soon and have kids and that we will be a happy family." "I will bring you tomorrow morning." "Thank you Kate." "I will also call my collegues and ask them to asign someone for your safety." "Thank you Tony. I could use some dinner now." They eat dinner and go te bed early. Tony hopes that this guy will leave her alone someday.


	2. Confrontation

As promised Tony brings Kate the noext morning. When they arrive at the university the guy is already waiting her them. Tony gets out of the car and walks around to open the passenger side for her. "Morning Kate." "Morning Greg. This is Tony." "Your brother?" "No Simon is working. That is my fiancée. We will marry in fall." "Kate we are together." "No Greg we are not. Tony and I have dated for three years. He is the love of my life." Greg walks up to Kate and tries to pull her away but Tony pulls her back just in time and campus police sees that and arrest Greg. Tony and Kate go to the police station and press charges against him. When they return home after that Kate speaks up. "I want to press charges with the police." "OK. Let us go to the police station. After they return from the police station Kate is totally exhausted and lies down on the couch. "Are you alright Kate?" "Yeah. Just really exhausted. I am going to bed Tony." "I´ll be there in a minute too." Kate goes to bed and when Tony joins her a few minutes later she is already sound asleep. He lays down next to her and hopes that the guy will leave her alone now.


	3. Wedding

Three weeks later

Greg, the guy who stalked Kate, is not aloud to contact her in any way and he is not aloud to get closer then 500 feet. But both Kate and Tony notice that he is still following them. But he never gets closer then 500 feet. If he would he would be arrested and put in jail.

One evening Kate and Tony meet Kate´s brother Simon in a restaurant and they notice Greg entering it. Tony calls his collegues and they arrest him. He is out in jail for now. While he is in jail Kate brings up an idea one evening. "Tony how about we marry no. Just you me and Simon, Clarie and Sophie and we have the party in fall. That way Greg would be forced to live with the fact." "That is OK with me. And it is safer for you." "I´ll call Simon tomorrow."

A week later Tony and Kate have married and are now a happy married couple but on the other side they do not know what Greg would do when he is released from jail. Tony just hopes that he will leave them and especially Kate alone. They are now travelling to their honeymoon which they will spend in Montréal. They know that he will not find them there.


	4. Comeing home

September 1998

Kate and Tony have returned from their honeymoon and are living a happy life. One day they are walking in front of their appartment when someone starts shooting at them. Tony can identify him. It is Greg. Tony and Kate duck and luckily no one gets hurt. Tony brings Kate inside. Buy now Kate is crying and is shaking out of fear. Tony sits down on the couch with her and soothes her. "Kate it is OK. The police will be in a minute. I am here with you. He will not hurt you I promise." A few minutes later Tony´s collegues arrive and Tony explains the situation to them and they start searching for Greg. They find him in his appartment and they find the weapon too. He is arrested for attempted murder in two cases. Both Tony and Kate know that he is going away for a very long time. Tony is just happy that he will not be able to hurt Kate anymore. Kate is happy that she can study again and start living a normal life as a married woman again. They both hope that he will never return and that their future is without Greg.


	5. Talking about a family

October 1998

Tony and Kate are enjoying their evening and are relaxing. Tony is happy that she can relax without Greg bothering and following them. "Tony have you ever thought of having a own family?" "Yes. But not yet. I think we should concentrate on our career before we start our own family. Besides we are young and we have every time we need. So why rush it Kate?" "Because I would love to have a child with you Tony." "We can have children together Kate but give it time. Kate we are young. You are still in University." "I know but I still want to have a child as soon as possible." "Kate. How about you finish University and then you start your career and when we both are in current employment we can talk about having a family agaion but I think that we should have a solid ground in which we would have a own family." "You are right Tony but I will not wait forever to have my own family with you and our children." "No one said that you should wait forever. I am just asking you to have a good job and to start your career first." "You know I will Tony. I love you." "I love you Kate."


	6. Telling Gibbs and Jenny

May 1999

Tony and Kate have both finished their studies at the university and are both working now. Tony and Kate are NCIS agents and are working for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They do not want the jobs to interfere with their private life. So they did not tell the team or the director that they are married. Kate and Tony both like the life they are living and they do not want to change it.

Kate has found out that she is six weeks pregnant. She does not know how to tell Tony because she knows that they would have to make their relationship public. She does not know what to do. For the moment she decides to not tell Tony yet. She wants to wait and wants to see how long she will be able to carry it alone.

When Tony come home from work a little later he finds her sitting on the couch. He can see that she is hiding something from him. "Honey are you alright?" "Yeah. I am fine." "you are hiding something from me aren´t you?" "Tony there is something that you should know. I am just not ready to talk about it yet. I need time." "Kate?" "What?" "I love you. What is the matter?" "I know that you love me and I love you too. I need time Tony please."

After a few minutes of quietness Tony tried to talk to her again. "Kate please talk to me." He could see the struggle in her eyes. "Tony." "Yes?" "I need you to promise me that you will not overreact." "I promise." "Promise me that you will not tell Gibbs that we are married." "I will not promise." "Tony I found out that I am six weeks pregnant." "Really?" "Yes." "I am so happy Kate. I love you." I love you too."

"I want you to stay on desk duty until the baby is there." "Tony we cannot tell Gibbs and the team that we are married. We need to keep our personal life seperated from our professional life." "Kate you are pregnant. We need to tell them." "No Tony! We do not. I will tell Gibbs that I am pregnant. That is it." "Kate I have to tell Gibbs." "Tony! I think we should only tell Gibbs." "OK."

The next morning Tony and Kate are the first ones in the office and they walk into the directors office." "Morning Cynthia is the director there?" "Gibbs is with her." "We need to talk to both. Do not notify them." They walk into director Sheppard´s office. "Morning!" "DiNozzo and Todd what are you doing here?" "We need to talk to both of you." "Have a seat." Tony and kate sat down at the conference table. So did Gibbs and Jenny. "Director! Gibbs! We have known each other since School I was in the same class as Kate´s brother Simon. We have been dateing for 5 years and have been married for almost two years. And that is not all." "I am six weeks pregnant. I only use Toss at work. In private I am Mrs. DiNozzo."

Gibbs and Jenny look at each other and are more then surprised. "Why did we not know about that?" "We wanted to keep the two parts of our lives seperated. We would also aprreciate if no one else from the team except you and Gibbs knew about us." "They have to know." Kate looked at Tony shocked and afraid. He knew that he had to make sure that no one elso finds out. "Gibbs please. You cannot do this to Kate?" "Why?" "When I was in High School there was someone who had a crush on me. He herassed me and thought we were together. But I was with Tony. He stalked us. Once he shot at us. Gibbs please." Jenny looks at him and says. "Fine we will keep it between us. No one will know unless you tell them." "Thank you."

After work Tony and kate go home and enjoy their time together. Knowing that they are going to have a little baby in January.


	7. A Baby

Janaury 2000

Kate has given birth to her first child a son at the Bethesda naval Hospital. His name is Samuel Henry. He is named after his father Anthony Samuel, his paternal grandfather Samuel, his maternal grandfather Henry and his maternal great-grandfather from his mothers side Henry.

Up until now only Gibbs and Jenny knew about the two and that they were married and that they had a baby. Kate took a leave of absence because her grandfather James died in december. Her grandfather Henry had died a week after their wedding.

In the evening Jenny and Gibbs came by. "Hey come in guys." "Look how little he is." "He is very cute." "What is his name?" "Samuel Henry." "That is abeutiful name." "Thank you Gibbs. Did everyone in the team get suspicious?" "No. Do not worry. We have them under control." "Thank you so much guys." "It is alright. Our lips are sealed. You have proven to us that that you can separate personal and professional life." "Thank you.

After Gibbs and Jenny have left both of their families come by. In the evening they are alone again and can enjoy their family life.


	8. The team finds out

March 2000

The team had now found out that Tony and Kate were married and that they have a little son. Kate, Tony and their son are at home one evening with Jenny and Gibbs when the doorbell rings. Tony opens the door and leads Tim, Ziva, Abby and Ducky into the livingroom. "So it nis true?" "What Ziva?" "That you are married and have a son." "Yes. It is true. We married before we started working for Gibbs. Only Gibbs and Jenny knew since we had found out that Kate was pregnant." "I see." They sat down.

"Gibbs and Jenny we have to talk to you." "Sure." "Well we know that you are married too and do the team did not know. Well since Kate´s parents have died a few years ago. It is Kate´s and my wish that our children have maternal grandparents. We wanted to ask you to do Kate the honors." "Are you sure you want us to do that?" "Yes please." "Alright I think we will do it right Jethro?" "Yes we will do it." "Thank you guys." Kate hugged Jenny and Jethro and was happy to be able to make sure that her children would have grandparents from her side too.


	9. Normal life

May 2000

After the team had found out about their marriage and their son, they were not able to hide a lot of things from them anymore. Kate had started to work again in April. Samuel is going to Daycare where all the NCIS kids go. Kate and Tony knew that their son must be safe in the Daycare.

Kate loved her son very much. But she also loved her job very much. They left early after the end of their shift and picked up Samuel. That way Kate and Tony have the opportunity to spend some time with their son. Tony knew that she needed family time to regenerate. And she loved it to play with Samuel and Tony and to enjoy the time.


	10. Stop working?

August 2000

By now they had a routine in their days what made it easier for them. They had their days planned. It gave Kate a better feeling to have everything planned.

During their lunch break they went to the restaurant they went to a few times a week. "Tony dod you ever think that I probably should stop working to take care of Samuel?" "Kate you love your job. Why do you think that you should stop working?" "So that he has a mother who takes care of him. I do not want him to completely forget us." "hey he will never forget us. We are his parents. We will spend as much time as possible with him and we already work as short as possible Kate. He will be fine." "Are ypou sure." "I am sure Kate." "OK."

He knew that she might come back to this subject sometime. But he would make sure that she would be able to trust the Daycare teachers completely someday.


	11. Pregnant?

Febuary 2001

Kate woke up to find herself throwing up a lot. Tony was a little worried. "I think we should go to the hospital Kate." "Tony I just want to stay home." "Kate I am worried about you." "Tony I thinki know why I am throwing up all the time." "Why?" "Tony it is the end of Febuary. I think we will have a second baby in about 34 weeks." "You mean you think that you are pregnant?" "It is not proven yet but I am pretty sure. But I will go to the doctor tzhis afternoon. Then we will know for sure." "All right."

When Kate returned from her doctors appointment she walked up to Tony. She pulled him into another room. "Tony I am six weeks pregnant. The baby is due in the middle of October." "Oh my God. That is great." "I know I am so happy." "I am happy too Kate." They were both happy that their family would have a new member in fall.


	12. Telling the team

June 2001

Upt to know no one knew about the baby even if Kate was already five months pregnant. Tony and Kate had decided to tell the team now. So they asked Jenny to call the team into her office.

"Guys Kate and I have to announce something and we ask you to just listen. In about four months, in the middle of October, Samuel is going to have a little brother or sister. Kate is five months pregnant now. Sorry director. Sorry everybody." Their colleguea congratulated them and did not seem to be mad. But all of them were happy for them that they would have a second baby soon. What hurt Kate the most was that she was not aloud to work in the field anymore. But she accepted it for the babys sake.


	13. A daughter

July 2001

Today was the day were they were going to find out if they were expecting aboy or a girl. Both of them were excited.

When they arrived at the doctors office they had to wait a little while until their name was called. Then in the exam roon the doctor did a sonogram. She found the baby pretty fast. "You guys are having….. a daughter." "Thank you." She left the couple alone. "How are you feeling about that Kate?" "Good. I am happy that we will have a little daughter. Are you happy Tony?" "Yes I am happy. Kate I love you." "I love you to Tony." He bowed his head and gave her a kiss. Both of them were happy.


	14. Claire Kaitlin

October 2001

On the 16th October 2001 Kate has given birth to their daughter Claire Kaitlin. She was named after Kate´s mother Claire and her sister Claire and her mother Kate and her great-grandmother Kate.


	15. Two children

November 2001

Kate had gotten used to being alone with two little children. She struggled a little in the beginning but with the time it got easier. Tony had time of at the beginning and had been able to help her.

Samuel is a very jealous little boy who wants to have his mother to himself and Kate has a hard time making him understand that he has a little sister, who needs to be taken care of, too. Tony was a little worried about Kate because Samuel was giving her such a hard time at the moment.

Tony had talked to Gibbs about going home a little earlier today. So on his way home he picked up Samuel at the Daycare. When they arrived at their house Kate was sitting on the front porch with Claire in her arms. "Tony!" "Gibbs let me go home earlier." He kissed his wife and his daughter. "That is definitly nice." "It is. I alos brought Samuel with me. He already ran inside." "Alright. I think we should go inside, too." "Yeah." He helped her up and then lead her into the house.

When Samnel saw them coming into he livingroom he continued to play with his toys. He did not really acknowledge his sister. Kate and Tony were worried about his behaviour but hoped that it would be normal and that he would come to love his sister one day.


	16. Jealousy

November 2001

Kaitlin Todd DiNozzo was a young mother with two children under the age of two. Anthony DiNozzo was working again after his paternity leave while she was still at home with the children. She loved being mother without any doubt but what was bothering her very much, was the fact that their son Samuel was still extremely jealous of his little sister Claire. He was giving his mother an extremely hard time. He was only 21 months old but he was already walking very well, and was into a lot of mischief. She was starting to lose her nerve with her little son. He sometimes sneaked into Claire´s room and took away her blanket. She had no idea what to do with him sometimes. She decided to talk to Tony when he came home.

In the evening when Tony came home Samuel ran to him right away without even looking at his mother. "Daddy;" "Hey Samuel;" Tony picked up Samuel and walked to Kate who was carrying Claire. He could see that she was sad that Samuel did not really acknowledge her. "Why does he hate me and Claire so much Tony?" he leaned in to kiss her and put his hand on the small of her back. He led his family to the living-room where they sat down on the couch. "Kate he is not even two years old. He does not resent you. You are his mother. He is just jealous at Claire." He could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "I just miss my son. He won´t let my hold him and every diaper change is a war. He takes away Claire´s blanket when she is sleeping. I miss my son."

Tony knew that Samuel was giving his mother and his sister a hard time but he did not think that he was this hard on them. He was not even two years old." He sat Samuel down who immediately found something to play with. "How about you give me Claire and we will put her in her crib here in the living-room and then we will play with Samuel together. Maybe he will be able to see that you still love him very much. Alright?" "Alright." She leaned into him. She could not deny that she was exhausted but she was glad that Tony was there.


	17. Siblings bonding

November 2001

Kaitlin Tood DiNozzo was having a hard time accepting that her son Samuel was not acknowledging her. Tony could see that his wife was suffering and he started to get worried, too. He knew that Samuel could not really talk yet and that he would probably not really understand what he wanted to talk about with him. He knew that something had to change but he was not sure how he was going to do that.

He decided to ask Gibbs what to do. Maybe he knows a way for Samuel. At work he walked straight to Gibbs desk. "Gibbs, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Gibbs looked up from his desk and could see that Tony was pretty serious. "Sure." He and Gibbs walked into a secluded area of the office. "What is the matter Tony?" "It is Samuel." Gibbs now got serious. "What about him?" Tony looked at Gibbs and knew that he was listening. "Samuel is jealous because of Claire. He takes away her blanket when she sleeps, every diaper change is a war he is fighting with Kate. He does not acknowledge her the whole day. Kate is scared. She says she is losing her son." Gibbs looked directly and Tony and saw that he was worried about Kate. "You are looking for a way to get Samuel to acknowledge Kate and Claire and accept them again?" "Yes."

Gibbs knew that older siblings could get jealous but he never had to deal with something like that. "Tony I actually have no idea what to do in that situation." "OK." He could see that Tony had hoped for more. "Tony how about we ask someone who has more than one child?" "Who would that be?" Gibbs thought for a moment. "A colleague" Tony nodded. He was happy that his boss was helping him trying to solve this problem.

Later that day Gibbs called him to the elevator where he was waiting with a female colleague. The three stepped into the elevator and during the ride Gibbs shut the elevator off. "Tony this is Caroline from NCIS. She is mother of three children." They shook hands. "Agent DiNozzo Agent Gibbs already told me what problems you are having. I had similar problems when my second child was born. After a while I knew that something had to be done. I put my son's toys in the living-room and let him play and after a while I put my daughter down on her blanket so she could watch him. Then I left the living-room and watched them from the adjoining dining-room. At first he was only interested in his toys and ignored his sister.

After about 10 minutes or so he started to get interested in his younger sister. He started to talk to her and then he did something which I had thought was totally impossible for him after everything he had done before. He leaned down and kissed his sister. After that everything slowly started to become normal." "Caroline how old was your son when his sister was born?" "He was 22 months old." Tony nodded. Caroline´s son was only a month older then Samuel had been when Claire was born. He knew that he at least had to try it. "Thank you for your advice Caroline. I hope it will help us." "You are welcome Tony. Do not hesitate to call for more advice."

When he returned home in the evening Kate was playing with Claire in the nursery and he tended to Samuel and set up his toys in the living-room. After that he went upstairs and took Claire from Kate and led his wife down the stairs. He put a blanket down in the living-room and put Claire on it so she could watch Samuel. He then joined his wife in the hall. "What are you doing Tony? He is going to hurt her?" Kate wanted to walk into the living-room but Tony restrained her with his arms. "A colleague did the same when her son was jealous of his sister. Wait and see." He see that Kate was definitely not relaxed and knew that he had to make sure that it worked. He hoped it would work.

They were standing there and watching their children for about 15 minutes when Samuel looked around him to make sure that nobody was watching him and then he leaned down and kissed his little sister. Kate turned around in Tony´s arms and he could how happy she was. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him lightly. She then walked into the living-room. Tony hoped that everything would be better now.


	18. Sister-in-law

February 2002

The relationship between Samuel and his sister Claire has changed over the past three months. He was a two year old boy now and he by now he hardly ever gave Kate a hard time because she was taking care of Claire. Their live was staring to be normal again. Samuel was growing and he was acting more and more like his father. She would be starting to word again the next week and then Claire would join her brother in daycare at the NCIS.

She was looking forward to return to work but she would also miss spending this much time with their daughter. Claire would be safe and she could always visit her during the day.

During the next week Claire started to go to daycare and she seemed to like it there. Kate was back to her normal work routine and Tony like it. She liked working with her husband again, too. She had always loved working with Tony and she had missed it during the previous months, even though she also loved being at home with Claire. They were having a slow day and Kate did not really mind at all.

During her lunch break Tony found her outside on a bench enjoying the sunny day. He sat down next to her. "It is nice to be back at work actually." She chuckled and she looked at him surprised. "Honey you said you were not really looking forward to be away from Claire." "I know. But it is a change and I like it. I love my job and I missed it while I was home. I love being a mother and I loved to stay at home with our daughter, but I also missed my job. I am grateful that I can have both. Work and family." He nodded.

"You can always visit her if you want to." "I know." He looked in the far distance. "I never imagined us to work in the same department. Here we are working in the same department, married and with two little children." She smiled at him and he slowly leaned over to gently touch her lips.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something Kate." She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "My sister Sophie is going to celebrate her 35th Birthday with a little get together on Friday night. Do you want to go with the kids?" He looked at her expectantly. "I do not know how Samuel is going to react when he is up that long but I would rather take them with me then leaving them behind" he nodded.

Friday evening saw the DiNozzo´s at his sisters get together with their kids. They were all having fun and even Samuel was holding up pretty well until now. It was nice to be together with the family after a while and to just talk and watch the children play. Claire was resting in her mother´s arms sleeping through the noise. Kate was proud of her daughter for sleeping through it all. She was ripped from her thoughts when Sophia approached her.

"How is she?" Kate smiled at her sister-in-law. "She is sleeping, even through all this noise. "I needed to talk to you Kate." "Sure what is it?" they sat down on a few chairs in the far corner of the room trying to get a little privacy. "There is this one guy that I like very much." She looked at Kate hesitant. "Go on. It seems that you have fallen in love." Sophia looked around making sure that Tony is not listening before answering. "I guess I have. We work at the same company. His office is two doors down. It is hard to describe but it is definitely more than friendship."

"Have you told Tony yet?" Sophia looked up shocked. "Ah… no. I did not really plan on telling him tonight. At least not yet. I want to be sure that it is real." Kate nodded giving Sophia the time she needed until she would tell Tony herself.

On the way home Tony asked Kate what she and Sophia were talking about. "She asked me a question about woman things and I answered it. Or are you interested in cycles and bleedings?" he looked at her for a second. "No not really." She smiled to herself and was glad that he would stop asking questions for now.

Over the next few weeks Kate was able to keep Sophia´s secret to herself until their doorbell rang one evening. When she opened it she saw Sophia with a man. She assumed that it was her colleague. She asked Sophia and James into the house and led them to the living-room. When Tony came down the stairs he was surprised. "Tony Sophia wants you to meet someone." He nodded. "Tony I would like you to meet by boyfriend James Michalson." James and Tony shook hands. The kids were already down for the night and the evening turned into a nice get together. James and Tony were both sports fans and the helped to build a connection.

Kate and Sophia smiled at each other knowingly. They were both happy that the men were getting along that well.


End file.
